


The Trouble With Haven

by Lib_bee



Series: The Trouble In Haven [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Closure, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Overdue Discussions, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Discussions, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lib_bee/pseuds/Lib_bee
Summary: Haven has begun anew and has finally started to heal from the damage the troubles left behind.Nathan running into a ghost, could be the best thing that's ever happened, or it could be the worst.





	1. New Haven

You might imagine a place where time doesn't matter if you think of a bubble stuck in the void, but you would be wrong. Time just drags continuously on for those not lucky enough to warrant a stasis. The one known as Croatoan spends this time symotaniously ignoring the enforcer of his prison and following him around. There is no objective goal here, just a need to stick with the being that is charging him up, and protecting him from the void. 

The things he has done reflect in the hallways of this place, haunted echos calling out for retribution. He seems to remember more of himself as the armory shows him images of a time long passed.

\- *-  
There's a little girl he is chasing into a clearing toward her mother, taunting him and laughing with her curls wild, as she catapults herself into the wild flowers at her mother's feet. 

The euphoria on their faces is catching, but bitter.

\- *-  
He is watching with a poisoned soul as a brunette woman bathes in a spring with him. They seem happy and serene, holding each other close, whispering words he can't hear into the others ear.

\- *-

The little girl is almost a woman now, petite but strong willed. She throws a wild look over her shoulder as she leaves their home smiling. He turns back at the door as a hand grasps his arm, and smiles as he turns to spin his wife around into his arms, chuckling as he observes a secret smile curl at her lips.

\- *-  
He holds her hand tightly, carressing her ring as they walk a path towards their home with a look of fear spread upon their face. They hurry along their way holding tight to one another with violent whispers echoing out about an injured arm only for it to be swallowed by the trees.

\- *-  
They are running from something old and ominous. She pushes the woman child, against her will, to go on, as she stands back begging him to follow. He shakes his head and makes a grasp for the tiny swell of her belly that only they see. She weeps with ugly tears and holds that arm there, squeezing it harder when he begins to bleed once more. 

\- *-  
He fights the pain as long as he can, wiping away the blood that drips from every orafice, and loses.

The rage and pain bubbles up under the surface and he can no longer hold back, the void wins.

\- *-  
He stands above his wife panting with fear written all over his face. The terror of what he has done coming into focus. His little girl can't be gone, her blode locks splashed with red as the wound he created weeps, he wouldn't do that. 

He wouldn't let her go, what kind of father would he be. 

\- *-  
He remembered his real name a while ago. It came to him as he passed by the memory of his family visiting a local market to buy gifts for each other. It struck him hard like lightning and burned, not the surfacing of the memory, but the the feelings that exploded when it did. 

He knew then that he was healed enough to cope alone and hold back the troubles. He was ready to stay behind with the caretaker. He summoned Vince from wherever he was keeping Mara, taking his time to think out a plan, and began to repay his debts.

"It's time to send her home, caretaker."

***  
Nathan takes to Paige and his son like a duck to water, he goes under a few times, but manages a calm steady life quite easily. She hadn't remembered anything about her past but that didn't matter. In the end, he did tell her who she was, who he was to her, and made it his mission to introduce her to all of their old friends. 

He took her home with him then and showed her proof of his words. He set her up uabove the Gull once more, and gave her video's to watch, and pictures to look through, even invited Dwight and Gloria over to make sure everyone would be in the know. He couldn't harbor secrets anymore after what they had all been through.

Everybody took it well, considering.

Dwight and McHugh had put out a call to any and all troubled townfolk and received clarity from their negative responses to their inquiry. Nathan couldn't even be mad at them, he would have too. That levity Hendrickson had with him was a great respect to hold, and it only solidified when he got the all go from everyone in town to help her remember.

He thought for a moment he might have struck the memory jackpot when she had what she called deja'vu as they visited the Gull below as it was closed. He hoped with everything he had that she might just remember Duke then, as the confusion wrinkled at her brow, and she pulled their son closer. His heart soared with an aching hope that she could share in this pain finally, but that didn't happen. It had struck him then that he needed to take them out onto the water and show her what their truest best friend had really loved.

Now, she stood on the deck of the Cape Rouge staring out into the water with a smile, as he sat in Duke's favorite chair snuggling with James. He was happy right here, just breathing in the smell of his son safe in his arms, and hoped that she might remember them soon. The water was calm today, and he was glad for the good weather holding as he watched her walk around the boat like a wraith. 

She would stop and stare for some time at the sea, and then pick around the deck looking into boxes and crates, only to find herself heading below deck where nothing had changed. It was frightful to watch as she grew more frantic, as she seemed to remember forgetting something. The frowning lips and pale complection had him worring about this plan.

***

She left Nathan on the deck feeding James to search out Duke's room. It had occurred to her as she watched the water lap at the boat that she could feel something missing. It was a nagging tug that settled between her shoulder blades and dug in. 

She searched through closets, boxes, and under beds. She studdied shelves, tables, and pictures looking for anything that stood out. She got held up in all her enthusiastic searching by a door that was locked. 

She could ask Nathan if he would mind her using the key she knew he had, but felt wrong asking him to violate something he obviously didn't want to even consider intruding upon. It took her a minute to figure out the lock picking set she had found earlier in a storage trunk, but she got it unlocked on her fourth try. However, she continued to struggle to unstick the door from it's frame-rust was the obvious adversary. 

When she could finally enter through the heavy door she found a small room filled with stacked up overflowing boxes. The room gave off a feeling of bitter pain and anguish as she sifted through the bits and bobs inside the boxes. She stopped and stared at a book, a sad discontent settling within when she recognized its' glow. Her hope that Nathan wouldn't be too angry with her heavy-handedness had her shifting the nic-nacs that sat upon it over to the side and grabbing it. 

It was an instant shock that rippled through her mind and had her stumbling into the wall for balance. The remembered lives she had lived flew quickly behind her eyes overlapping over and again. It was a cascade of memories and thoughts batteling for center stage.

It shocked her fiercely when she became aware of the fact that she had wondered back up onto the deck with Nathan, book still on hand. He was shouting frantically into her face with panic, as he craddled their crying son close, and continued trying to hold her steady as she began to sway.

"I remember, Nathan." 

***  
"Ok, tell us again, what happened?"

Nathan glared at Dwight's repetitive question, but answered. "I thought taking her out on the Rouge would be a good way to try and kickstart her memories. It has been long enough and she agreed that she was pretty ready to actively try remembering. She agreed to come with me to the Rouge and brought James along because he had supposedly been cranky last night and she thought he might just miss me."

He paused for a second to stroke the back of the little one that rested against his shoulder snuggling into his jacket. "She was exploring the boat, kept saying that she thought something was missing, and I told her the boat was missing it's captain. She was upset and glared at me before disappearing below deck."

"You didn't try and follow her?"

He answered with a shake of his head. "No. I didn't know something was wrong until she was swaying into view, with that book clutched in her hand, and then proceeded to pass out right in front of me."

"Where did she get it? I didn't think it was ever found."

Nathan deflated right into a recliner as he answered, rubbing his unoccupied hand down his face. "Duke had all of Jennifer's things locked up in a storage room. I found it the first time I checked on his boat, didn't feel right to change anything, so I left it where it was. Never checked the boxes to see what was inside them myself."

Dwight had no idea what to do with this predicament they were all in, he knew that. He also knew that they had worries about Paige. Lexie. Audrey. Lucy. Sarah. Veronica. Mara. Whoever she was now. It was a constant thrum of fear about whatever bringing her memories to the surface might do to the town. Anyone who needed to know, Gloria, Vicki, Dwight, and the Haven police force, was notified about her reappearance and on guard. Nathan had called for a full report this morning, and again after witnessing what happened earlier, and been told that no one had anything to report. 

Dwight sat watching as Nathan got up again and paced his living room, keeping a steady vigil of their unconscious guest. He had sent his daughter into her bedroom while they discussed what had happened fearful of the return of their troubles, even if Gloria didn't think they were a problem anymore.

"I guess we just wait for her to wake up." Dwight turned to his friend who stood tall against the wall with a sympathetic frown. "McHugh, think you can go check on Lizzie for me?" 

He accepted the nod from his friend with one of his own and went back to watching Nathan worry. 

***

The last several hours had been a literal hell of waiting and hoping. Lizzie had already been sent to bed by McHugh before he left, and he and Dwight had reclined in the chairs to rest while James was in his seat sucking at his late night bottle, when Audrey came to with a quickness that shocked them.

They both flinched when James jerked away from his bottle and began to twist and turn in upset anger. The wailing pitch climbed higher until Nathan shook himself to life, went to pick him up, and hand the squirming infant to his mother. He didn't move after squatting down to pass his son off to his mother. He just sat there staring as Audrey sobbed into their son's hair and ignored the fact he could hear Dwight walking away to give them some privacy.

"Audrey?" 

Her breath hitched brokenly into James' temple as she turned to lock watery eyes with him and whispered. "Nathan."

His heart clenched, broke, and mended with the inflection she put in his name. He shot up on the edge of the couch she was sitting on to gather them both in his arms. He sat like that for the rest of the night talking to her about everything she missed, and let Dwight pitch in when he returned from his check on Lizzie, allowing himself to share his tears with them, too.


	2. Closing Doors

{"You sure she couldn't go back as Audrey?"

"Oh yes, she knew if she went back as someone else, she and Nathan would fall in love all over again, and it appears she was right."}

***

"I always meant for her to find her happiness and help the people she loved you know." 

"Audrey isn't Mara, Croatoan." Vince vehemently asserted.

"She is more Mara now than she ever was before, actually." He sighed as Vince looked on in mistrust. "She was always a vibrant lover of mysteries and people, and I cultivated that in her at a young age, while her mother taught her the powers of portals and aether."

Vince began to lead them on a journey through the armory as he tried to glimpse the proof of any memory hidden there. Those memories proved to be crystal clear imagery of a time long passed. It was a place unlike any other he had ever known, but still somehow quite similar to his own. 

Passing along the artificial walls brought along the pain in droves. "Before all the death, pain, and anger; my name was Murphy and I loved my wife and daughter. I tried to be a good person for them to look up to."

The caretaker watched scene after scene flash by as they paced down the halls. "How DID you become Croatoan?"

Eyes much older and more eternal than his own flashed when he met them. "I got hurt somewhere between world's. Cordelia and I, Charlotte if you prefer, had just decided to come home, from what you call a thinny, but her connection to the void was weakened since she was pregnant."

The wince of understood pain settled over Vince's face. "Jennifer?"

"From what I have gathered, yes. It was a happy surprise up until the child showed an affinity for creating doorways so early on in her existence. I got caught in the void by chance that day, and Cordy pulled me out, only I had unknowingly been injured."   
Croatoan seemed to darken as if drawing the shroud of the void around himself at that moment. 

"You attacked your own wife?"

"No. That is something I didn't do then." Vince watched as he shrunk. "I killed Mara."

"What!?"

Croatoan continued the never ending walk of shame down the hall. " I could feel the void taking over, changing my blood, thirsting for life, so I begged my wife to leave and take the children from me."

A realization hit Vince. "That's when you healed her with the aether and changed her."

"Yes. I tried hard not to attack them, but the power overcame me. It wanted the power my wife's family carried in their blood and it used me to get to them. When I came to, and knew what I had done to my own child, I fixed it the only way I knew how."

"You brought her back with the aether."

Croatoan gave a sharp nod. "That ring of hers is a marker for her maternal families etheral power. Cordelia's family was the oldest left living that could still bend the aether to their will, and they could teach you many things, but it had a price."

"Love."

"Love."

The old Hevenite stood still as he contemplated what that meant. "You two never told Mara what happened, did you?"

"No. I fled the moment I knew she was breathing and apparently Cordelia didn't know how to explain before dragging Mara here." He settled against the wall next to a memory of Audrey arriving in Haven.

Aggravation spilled from Vince. "Did you tell her before we sent her home?"

"No, Vince, but I sent the memories and power she will need to fix everything with her." His small smile was actually genuine. "I hope to expand my family with this gift, from here, dear caretaker."

"What have you done?"

"You asked me if I attacked my wife earlier, I said that I didn't then, but I did this time." He let the back of his head hit the wall once before sinking to the floor to fall apart and cry. "I killed her without remorse and in doing so gathered her power and memories. My hope now, is for Audrey to remember, and bring back her sister. They will need each other."

Vince quipped with a quirk of his brow. "Jennifer, is dead. Duke 'burried' her at sea." 

"That's why I trapped his soul in Haven." The man once known as Murphy winced at his admission and sighed.

"You did what!?"

"He reminded me of myself enough to give him the solace of watching his loved ones live. Would be what I'd want, after inadvertently getting my lover killed, and being made to hurt the people I love. Now, because I did that, Audrey can bring him back and save the sister she never got to meet."

Vince became suspicious. "You promised to stay here, power the armory in her place, and never interfere again." 

"I did, and I won't. They may never need us again, caretaker; however, I left the option for visiting us open if they ever wanted to." He gave a wicked smile.

Vince stalked off down the hall away from him and went to see what was happening.

 

***

Audrey sat at the kitchen table in Dwight's home smiling at the little girl she was letting hold her son as she spoke to him and Nathan about what she remembered. "My father wanted to right a wrong."

"I get that, Audrey. He made many of those and cost us so many people. My concern is why he only cares about saving Jennifer and Duke?" Dwight tried his hardest to be sympathetic.

Nathan moved to gather James in his arms and sent Lizzie to watch cartoons in the living room. "Yeah, why does he want to save Duke and Jennifer?"

She sat in silence for a while just staring at them. She knew it would be hard for them to swallow. It was even overwhelming for her, to just believe all of the memories she had in her head, but she had confirmed ninty percent of it through the men in front of her. 

"She's my sister. She was why my mother brought us here. Why she wouldn't, couldn't, tell me what happened. He took Charlotte's memories when he killed her and knew that she had Howard take the baby away to keep her safe."

Nathan nodded at Dwight as he bounced with James. "It makes sense of her being able to hear us inside the barn."

Dwight sat for a moment to think, as he listened to his daughter giggle at the TV, and decided to let them deal with everything and believe in them. "Alright, I believe you, and I will help you guys in any way I can, except go back to the force. I owe Duke for helping me keep my daughter here, so just let me know what I can do."

Audrey was visibly relieved as she got up to hug the big man, and began to wrap back up in her late fall jacket, making eyes at her child. Nathan handed her their son, so she could get him ready to leave as well. He drug his own coat on before turning back to his friend. "Thanks for this."

The Sasquatch of a man smiled. "I get being in denial and scared about someone you love, and I had help from your ass of a best friend, so being here for you was nothing."

"Still, I can't let myself believe we will get them back, but I can believe in Audrey and hope her belief is enough."

"You and me both man." He paused in his speech as he followed the small family to the door before stopping Nathan. " I ever tell you that I almost lost belief in what Duke said. I lost Lizzie for a minute and then there she was."

He observed Nathan, as he distractedly watched over Audrey, as she secured their son in his bronco. "No, you never went in to detail until today. I could never dream that Duke would do that either. Makes sense after today though."

He slapped him on the back and grinned when Nathan grimaced. "I'm just trying to say that maybe you just need to be there with Audrey. Maybe, there is no need for you to do anything but be there to help."

"Maybe, you're right." 

He watched the Haven police chief soften, smiling at his passengers as he waved him off, and hoped that everything would work out ok.

***

Nathan gave Audrey a quick smile as they pulled up to the docks. They didn't move when he had finally parked. Both of them just sat in the truck listening to their son sigh in his sleep. Neither of them wanted to face the challenge ahead, yet.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look into the big blue eyes that were imploring him to be honest. 

"Do you really believe me, or are you just going along because of who I am?" She waited for his answer.

" I believed you when you passed out at my feet here the other day and I believe every word you have said since." He reached out to grab her hand with his as he settled against his seat, tilting his head towards her to make steady eye contact, and softly continued. "I don't get it. I don't understand how any of this was ever possible. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't live it, but I believe that you can make it possible. And, I'm gonna be here to help in any way you need me to."

She gave a wavering, guilty smile before squeezing his hand in hers. "I'm going to need you to captain the Rouge while James and I find Duke and lure him home."

His eyebrows raised. "Lure?"

She nodded emphatically and answered as she got out. "Lure."

He laughed out loud unthinkingly before slapping himself for waking James. He got himself out to grab his son and stop his fussing before meeting her at the dock. "You do realize he's gonna be completely pissed when he comes to and we've stolen his boat."

"I thought he left it to you?"

He laughed again as he cuddled his son, making him giggle too. "No, but who's going to arrest the cheif for trespassing."

He delighted at her answeing grin. "Nobody."

"Exactly." They boarded the boat and went below to get things ready. He looked her over, kissed her as he handed off James, and went off to set sail.

She smiled to herself and held James close as she concentrated on channeling the power her father had given her. She felt it thrum in her center, calm, but ready to lash out. It would be a while til she could actually do anything to start drawing Duke to them, since they had to be close to where his body rested, but she had faith in Nathan. 

Nathan stood at the helm and kept the boat steady as he sailed them straight towards the resting place they had all chosen for Duke. The same spot Duke had told him he had laid Jennifer to rest one drunken night. He just hoped as they drew near that this was where Audrey needed them to be.

***  
When she heard the boat slow down she grabbed a few of the blankets that were haphazardly lying around and carried them and her son up to the deck. Nathan met them after he dropped anchor and wandered down to grab his son from her arms for a quick cuddle. She grinned sheepishly, kissed him stupid, and turned away.

He watched her as she set about to assemble a make-shift play pen out of an old empty crate and the blankets she had gathered. He settled his son into the crate with a kiss to his forehead before he followed her to the bow of the ship. He watched as she assessed the setting sun before turning to view the waters below. 

"What do you have to do, Parker?"

"I didn't even know I missed that." She stepped back into him making him wrap his arms around her and relaxed. "I need to wait until the green flash happens at sunset, and then me and James pool together the aether in our blood to try and bring Duke and Jennifer back."

Nathan cocked his head in an aborted shake of confused disbelief. "Audrey, I don't know..."

She grinned against his neck and left a butterfly kiss. " We'll be fine, Nathan. It will be kinda like giving a trouble, only not. I promise we'll be fine."

He tensed as his eye caught the sun as it began to decend towards the horizon.


	3. Noble Waves

Omnipresent, is a term you could use to describe him now. He could feel and see just about every person in Haven if he took the time to meditate; and wasn't that a novel thought. 

He wondered without a reason and visited Dwight and Gloria as often as possible. He watched over the town kids, like Aaron and Lizzie, and made sure they were safe, like a weird uncle. He tried his best to safeguard Nathan when he thought he could handle it.

He knew how Nathan felt about killing him and the feeling of regret he carried. That he couldn't let his friend know how at peace he was to not be used anymore, hurt more than anything else. Overcoming his death, dealing with the realization he was trapped here, and giving up on everyone feeling him there was nothing in comparison.

He existed here as a phantom drifting from hill to bay then back again. Some of the kids could see him as he haunted Haven, so he tried to be funny for them to make them laugh, to most of everyone else he was just the breeze passing by. It was a comfort to stand guard over his home town and be able to witness it heal. 

All of his people, the loved ones who survived, were healing. It was slow going, but beutiful to behold. He wasn't even shocked when Nathan had commissioned the town to repair and remodel the Gull. 

Most night's like this one, when it was crispy clear, and the water was still, he'd find himself drawn to his emergency spot to wait for morning. The local wildlife, below the surface of the ocean lapping at the dock, would swim up and observe him standing sentry. It became his own personal heaven to know that the ocean waters he loved for so long and all its' creatures still recognized and welcomed him.

As of tonight, he found himself drawn to the Cape Rouge. He had heard around town that the reinstated Chief had found Audrey already back in town, with a new identity and a baby, but she didn't remember anyone. It wouldn't be a challenge to guess why he has shied away from there for the last few weeks. 

Everybody was talking about how smitten Paige seemed with Nathan as he helped her handle a fussy James. It would take his friend no time, to have her in love, and remembering everything. He just couldn't bring himself to seek them out just yet. 

Not until now.

That strange tugging yank behind his navel snatched him up as the sky flashed and the moon woke. 

***

A tiny spark of life called out to the ocean drawing attention from all sea life, before letting go of the glow inside to bridge the gap, and began to cry at the sudden emptiness.

***

James was crying once again. Whatever happened with helping his mom center their power having upset him enough to have him lunging for his father. Nathan held him close and tried to soothe him as he helped a weakened Audrey to a chair.

"Audrey, I need you to tell me you're ok!"

She heard the panic in his tone. "We're fine, Nathan. Just took a bit more than I thought it would."

With a curse he crouched down to address her once more. "What does that mean?"

She sat forward, rested her head on his free shoulder, and rubbed her son's quivering back as she began to speak softly. "It means we got a bit of a shock to our system. If I feel like I'm starving, and haven't slept in a year, I can only image how he feels."

Nathan gritted his teeth as he reigned in his upset. "Let's get you two below deck, see if Duke left any emergency rations behind, and get you guys fed."

Audrey shook her dark wavy locks and whispered at his ear. "No. You go feed him and put him to sleep. I need to stay up here and wait for them."

He didn't agree with her but he had learned his lesson the last time he ignored her wishes. She watched him grasp her meaning as he nodded at her, and surrendered, kissing her cheek as he pulled away. She sat back as he walked off to do her bidding and let herself feel the peace as it filled her.

Below deck, Nathan stripped his jacket off, settled his still whimpering son at his hip, and began gathering the things he needed to make him a bottle. "I'm hurrying little guy."

Observing the force with which James began nawing at the nipple, filled with the cereal-milk mix, had him concerned. However, the grunting and growling noises the child made with each mad suck at the bottle had him laughing. "I'm sorry, James, but that is adorable."

He fed the little blue-eyed boy two eight ounce bottles before he finally crashed as he burped him in his lap. He sat for a while just rubbing at his little back feeling the rise and fall of every breathe he took. He loved this little boy so much.

Even with all the confusion and pain surrounding his thoughts he felt grateful for this moment. He felt sort of beholden to the universe for allowing them to have this. It was a genuinely confused feeling to be able and hold and touch the people he loved and feel them.

He still wasn't sure if he really deserved it though.

***  
Jennifer came to in the dark. The ocean floor was a deep dark inky mess and plants grew tangled around her body trapping her there. It was disconcerting having her last memory at the forefront of her mind and knowing things she shouldn't. The panic took over as she struggled with the plants as she tried to break free, and she soon felt the frantic little nudges from within, and then the sealife began surrounding her. 

She recognized the blurry silhouettes of Haven's sea creatures dancing to and fro as they bumped into her body. They shoved her about, shifting her body and the constricting plants around, until she broke free. The micro slick fur she grabbed onto in reflex had a shocked water filled gasp leaving her lips as it towed her safely to the surface.

***  
After following the trail the Cape Rouge left into the ocean, and enjoying the novelty of walking-being dragged-across the water, he realized with a sharp pain in his heart just where he was. He stood there and watched as the mammals below him began a frantic dance making as much noise as they could. The realization of what was happening when he saw the emerging body they carted to surface hit him. 

The crushing blow delivered to his phantom heart as she struggled to breathe with the seals and dolphins scrambling and screaming was the last thing he saw before he was pulled below. The rush of icy cold shock seeped deep into his soul as his eyes flashed an eerily silver glow into the black. He was a powerhouse as he thrashed free of his confinement and began tugging his own layers off to reach the surface quicker. 

The pause in momentum the still gathering creatures forced him to make nearly killed him as he seen a glimpse of pale legs manically kicking ahead. He was rushed when he tried to surface and pushed back down anytime he tried to break free. He clenched his teeth with a growl, as the burning in his lungs, and the anger in his heart surged.

When he was finally allowed to break the surface, Jennifer was trying to stay afloat as she choked up water, and kept pushing away the seals as they lifted her above the water when she sank. He swam up beside her pushing the helping flippers away to clutch her to his chest, keeping them both from drifting under, and hacked up his own lungful of water as she began screaming for help.

***  
By the time Nathan made it to the deck Audrey was already screaming back out over the railing. He ran to her then, witnessing as Duke flashed his silver eyes filled with confused aggravation, and Jennifer dug her nails into the arm wrapped around her chest with tears streaming down her pale face. He grabbed the emergency rope, looped it around the rail, and waited as Audrey grabbed the blankets they had left in the crate. She frantically began trying to comfort a hastarically crying Jennifer and get Duke to tie them into a harness. 

The harsh hiccuping cries Jennifer made had him yanking the rope hard when he finally felt Duke pull the rope tight. He watched Audrey reaching out to the couple he knew was hanging on, and pulled as fast and hard as he dared, as she waited there to pull them in. His muscles burned with the ache of overdoing it, while his hands were begining to bleed from the tugging, but he didn't stop until they had both of his shivering cold friends on board. 

Nobody said a word, as Duke untangled them, and yanked the blankets from Audrey around them. They just stood by as he grasped Jennifer tightly, locking his fists into the blankets gathered around at her chest, and began whispering to her as he rocked her while she cried. 

Nathan jerked when a set of hands found his arm in wonderment. "We have to get them below where it's warm."

She nodded as her tears spilled over. "I set up his bed earlier. We just need to get them there and out of those clothes."

They made a beeline for their friends. He lifted Duke from behind into a standing position, as she helped Jennifer from the front, and they begand to awkwardly trek down below. The stumbled a bit along the way as they made it across the cargo boat to the bedroom, but since James remained asleep on the couch through all the racket, they called it a win. 

Getting Duke and Jennifer into the warm shower seemed like a better bet than the bed, though, so he left Audrey to deal with that as he began searching out the warmest clothes Duke owned, and set them out for them to wear after pulling back all the covers.

As he waited in the kitchen warming up a few cans of beef stew, he listened to the sounds coming from the shower as Audrey hearded them to the bedroom, and began to choke up. It was a shock having them back, knowing they were safe with them, and he couldn't stop himself from bringing them the bowls he had just filled with the hot stew. He set them aside on the night table, and went to help keep Duke upright while he dressed, and Audrey assisted Jennifer. 

When they were both settled in the bed, and wrapped up in warm clothes and covers, he placed the bowls in their laps and told them to eat. He watched as they ate slowly, noticing the way Audrey and Duke hovered around Jennifer as she ate, and let her snuggle deeper in the covers.

James started crying as they finished up unenthusiastically, making Audrey jump up to go get him, and scaring them as they went to take their last bites. When the baby appeared he reached out for him and he started to bawl. He gripped his son to his chest, made eye contact with Duke, and finally let everything go.

Audrey rubbed at his back in comfort and tried to speak. "I know you guys are tired, but I just want you to know that we are glad you are back."

Jennifer's eyes were wide and frightened. "I'm glad we're back, too, but how is this possible? I don't remember what happened, how I died, but I have memories of everything that has happened, since. How? I don't understand."

She squirmed over to Duke ,who wrapped her close in his arms, and wouldn't let her go as he shook his head. "Not that I'm ungrateful, because believe me;I am happy to be alive, but I need you guys to explain this all to me, as well."

Wiping the tears from his face as he shuffled James in his arms, Nathan pulled Audrey to sit by Duke's hip, and he began to explain.

***

The new life began with the little ones gift, growing rapidly to latch on to that glow of life surrounding them, and when the universe called out once more, they made themselves known.


	4. Undertow

Jennifer was puking once again as the revelations of today took over her thoughts. He witnessed her horror and understanding as she accepted the offered explanation. It was a relief when Audrey hearded Nathan and and the baby from the room.

Jennifer had yet to stop her constant shivering, but had gained back her color thankfully. Even as she made her second trek back to his arms, he knew she was conflicted about something. He didn't figure it would be hard to guess what it was with everything that they had been told.

As she crawled right into his lap, and he pulled the warmth of the covers up over both of them, he was glad for the privacy Audrey had granted them. She curled into him and sighed as his hands began to kneed and caress up and down her back. They continued to stare at one another for a long time before she finally spoke up.

"I don't blame you for anything, Duke." He immediately blanched, and made himself small, curling his face up under her neck to hide his shame. "Listen, you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to, you couldn't if you tried. Even tried everything you could think of to make me leave you."

"Jen..." She grabbed his face in her hand and made him listen.

"No, Duke, my death wasn't your fault. The things you did after I died, and the people you hurt, all of it, it wasn't your fault. Not even Mara."

He jerked up in a shame-filled panic and tried to move away with a hiss. "How can you even say that?"

"Because I mean it. I may not have been there, and Audrey may have skipped over stuff, but I know. Somehow I know, and it doesn't bother me." She travelled to his lap, and sat there looking into his eyes, hands cradling his face. "I love you. No matter what happened, or what you did, I KNOW you."

He gripped tight at her hips, hung his head at her shoulder, and gave up the fight. "I'm still gonna tell you I'm sorry and try to make up for all of it."

She shook her head as she pulled him closer into a suffocating embrace. "I don't want that misplaced guilt in our lives, Duke. There is nothing you need to make up for. You were grieving with your back against a wall, and given no way out, you did everything you could. Jesus, you gave up your own life just so your friends could have a chance."

He engulfed her in his arms, squeezing tight, and rasped. "Jennifer, please stop."

"No, you need to hear me. You have done so many things to help, even when it hurt you to do so, and I can't be with you if you're just going to put down the man I love."

"Jennifer, I may have helped in the end, but it wasn't all altruistic."

" I really don't care."

He pulled back to shake her. "I hurt Nathan just for fun. I got married for a con. Left her, came back to Haven for my shity father, after abondoning Nathan when we had finally got it together. I used Audrey at the start to get to him. I used you to help them both. Fuck, Jen, I lead my lovers to their deaths it seems, every last one of you. How am I to believe in the man you think I am, when I know every dark action I've ever taken?"

"Trust me. Just, trust me. None of them blame you the way you do. Not your ex-wife, not Audrey, not me, and most certainly not Nathan." She gave him a shake this time and shook her head vigorously. "I may not know the whole story, but the way he looked at you, leaned on you when we met, that didn't look like someone who blamed you for anything anymore."

"He should."

"And, Audrey? Should she blame you for taking advantage of the shit storm SHE caused? Should she also be jealous that you had Nathan first?" She waited for him to answer.

He gave her a look full of betrayal.

"I mean you thought you loved her, you did love Nathan, and you did love them both despite their faults, probably still do in a way. Why do you need those you love to blame you for being just as human as they are?" She stroked his cheeks gently with her thumbs.

He let his hands drop to her hips, and pulled her close to hide in her chest, as he shook his head into her sternum. "I don't deserve you, any of you."

She ignored him and held him closer. "You're the most brave and selfless man I have ever met, Duke Crocker, and I absolutely love you for that. You love and lie, breaking your own heart for no reason. Just stop and let us love the real you. Smuggling pirate extrordinare, the man with a heart of gold, and loyalty deeper than the ocean, the guy we accept for all that. So, let us. We all love you."

His breathing hitched. "Jennifer,"

She interrupted. "I love you."

She felt his tears begin to soak in to the sweater she wore, as he loosened his hold on her, and began to pull back. "I love you, too. So, fucking much."

***  
Nathan had docked the Rouge while Audrey played with James, the little guy was fighting sleep, and neither of them were ready to leave just, yet. 

They decided to stay in Duke's spare room for the night. The idea was a comforting bargain both agreed to easily. Audrey handed him the cooing baby and went to tell Duke.

He took his time as he juggled his son and found the things for making the bed. He managed to get everything done and settled before Audrey walked in with blushing cheeks. He lifted a brow in askance. "What?"

"I just realized we'd have to share the bed with James; I'm sorry." She seems to be cautious for some reason.

He thinks back to the last few weeks, of all the things they have and haven't done, and thinks he gets it. "I don't care. I want you both with me."

She sighs as she shuts off the light, and they stare at each other with love filled eyes, slowly stripping down to climb into the bed with their sleepy son. They cuddle under the covers around their baby with arms locked tight around him holding onto each other.

"I love you both so much, Nathan, but I'm..." She couldn't seem to find her words.

"Let it go. I loved you before, I loved you when you left, and I love you now. I don't care who that you is. Mara, Veronica, Sarah, Lucy, Lexi, Paige, it doesn't matter to me, Audrey. I loved James the moment I knew he existed, and I'll continue to love him for who he will become, now." He watched as her frustrated tears began to fall. 

"I know my story, now. It just makes me wonder about who I really am, if it actually even matters, and will it bother our son?"

He shook his head and implored. "I want you two just to be who you want to be. I think a piece of everyone you've been, and the lives you both have lived, will help you figure yourself out, now. Neither of you will ever have to go away again. There is nothing hunting you or waiting in the shadows, anymore."

She gave a breathy cry. "I know, that's what scares me." 

Nathan couldn't hold himself back from leaning forward to kiss her lips chastely. "Don't be. You have me, our best friend, and Jennifer to lean on. You're not alone anymore, nor will you ever be again, at least, not if I have anything to say about it."

She scooted herself closer and rested her forehead against his chin. "I can't believe we get to do this. That we get a chance to actally be happy."

"I can't either, but I'm not going to waste it." He kissed her nose as he tilted his head to stare at their sleeping son. "I'm going to tell you I love you everyday, going to drive Duke and Dwight crazy with brotherly love, and I'm going to be the best father I can be and raise our son with you."

"Brotherly love?"

He gave a resignating sigh at her inquiry and let himself relax into his memories. "While you were gone, Dwight and I got close. He knew exactly what it was like to lose a lover, a friend, and to lose the chance to raise a child you loved dearly. It helped me. Gloria was a big help, but he understood my acceptance, didn't make a big deal of me grieving."

She lifted her hand from their sons belly to card through his hair as she leaned back to give him her undivided attention. "Duke?"

He gave a snorting laugh. "It's complicated."

"Nathan!"

He gave her a heartstricken look and a shaky sigh, then. "We had a thing. Years before he left, but after all the bullying. We got to a good place, and people started talking, he couldn't handle it on top of his dad, so he blew me off and skipped town. I left and went to school with the notion to never come back."

The confusion on her face was overwhelmed by finally understanding. "You actually loved each other."

That wasn't a question. "Yeah, we did. It didn't matter in the end though, we both left, and then we came back."

She wasn't shocked.

He uncomfortably continued. "I was hurt from him just up and leaving, then trying to make like it never happened when he came back, so I ignored his existence for a while."

She shook her head as she understood. "He didn't take that sitting down?" 

"No, began trying to make up for what he didn't do," He gave a sorry shrug. "Made up for leaving without telling me we were over or why. I knew he was into the illegal, but overlooked it. When he asked me out to fish it wasn't just as friends. We wanted to see if our relationship could be salvaged, whether as friends, or lovers didn't matter."

She cringed away with empathy. "He..."

"I don't think he set it up anymore if that was your question, but at the time I was angry at myself for immediately covering for him. I didn't even think about it until he gave me a smirk as the coast guard sailed away."

She played with his ear as she spoke. "Nathan, I don't blame you. I would have been pissed, too. But, he changed."

"Yeah, I know. At the time I could only remember every thing he had ever done that hurt me. I made myself forget about the times he had protected me, cared for me, or loved me enough to do something he hated. He got angry when I exploded with everything, then we fought, and my trouble came back." 

He began to cry, so she caressed his cheek, wiping away the tears. "You said you didn't think he gave a damn."

"He just left me standing there bloody, bruised, crying, and not able to feel anything. So when we docked I hopped ship and we never resolved it. Still haven't really."

He watched as she took him in, both of them just breathing. "I think maybe you guys should. Even if you're both happy now, you need that chance to grieve it, and get the closure. Especially if you two are going to be dating sisters."

The watery chuckle he released had James jerking in his sleep and both of them quieting down. "We should sleep. Probably gonna be pretty busy tomorrow."

"You're right, Dwight will probably be waiting for news." He shifted just a bit closer and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled into the goodnight kiss. "I love you, too. Even if we both have slept with the same man in a weird way."

"I knew I would regret not keeping this between Duke and I."

Audrey wiggled in toward him, pushing both James and herself into his chest. "Go to sleep, Nathan. I promise not to say anything to anyone, ok. Won't even mention that you didn't deny sleeping with him."

He gave her a scowl before they closed their eyes. "Thanks." 

They began to drift as the exhaustion finally caught up to them.


	5. Safe Harbor

Early morning sea birds singing into the crisp air watched as the boat was boarded. A small ragtag group of people arguing quietly before somebody got fed up and began banging on the door with an obvious determination. The resounding echo that traveled through the vessel giving everyone who rested aboard a violent awakening. 

Nathan stumbled out of the bedroom door in a rush as Audrey sat up to comfort a startled James. He met a grouchy Duke at the entrance, shifting the locking latch, and pulling open the metal door. Neither was shocked to encounter five pair of disbelieving eyes, and a frightened baby, as the stunned silence stretched on.

With a roll of aggrivated eyes the self proclaimed pirate turned and tiredly walked away. Nathan welcomed the astonished pack into the boat with a sleepy wave and led them to the stateroom. When they all arrived Jennifer and Audrey were sitting at the table drinking coffee, the later of the two also feeding their son.

"Where'd Duke go?" He motioned for everyone to make themselves comfortable as he asked.

Jennifer answered with a small, raw voice. "Making pancakes."

Gloria interrupted quickly as she took her grandson from Vicki. "I need to get them checked out soon so I can make sure they're ok, Nathan."

Nathan only shrugged. "I'm not going to make either of them do anything they don't want to."

Jennifer shook her head vigorously as she finished gulping down her coffee. "No, I'll go. Want to make sure everything is in order."

"I'm not. I'm alive, and that's good enough for me." Duke cut in with clarity as he came back. 

He settled a stack of pancakes in the center of the table, and dropped a carafe of maple syrup beside it, trekking back toward the kitchen. Audrey just sat staring at the impressive stack of fluffy cakes, coffee forgotten at the tip of her fingers. Everybody else was trying to contemplate how he cooked up that many pancakes in such a little amount of time.

Nathan decided to follow Duke.

He stepped in to the galley as Duke was grabbing cutlery and plates, a large cooling griddle sat on the counter forgotten. A peculiar ache settled deep down in his chest as he finally took in the fact that Duke was alive. He was once more providing for others regardless of how he felt.

The hand that reached for his shoulder caught Duke's attention as he headed back to the stateroom. Blue eyes looked into his soul as they took a moment to adjust to the touch. Standing between here and where they used to be seemed a lifetime ago.

Duke set everything back down with a fierce determination, reaching for Nathan, and embracing him with everything he had. A satisfied sigh left Nathan as he returned the hug and burrowed into Duke's shoulder. It felt so good to lean into his touch again, long fingers caressing at the back of his neck. 

"Duke, fuck." His tears bubbled up again for the millionth time.

"Shhh. It's ok, Nate." He held the younger man closer with his hands clenched in the hem of his shirt. He couldn't stand it when Nathan got emotional. He wasn't used to him coming to him anymore. 

Said man just shook his head into his neck with tears wetting his tank top.

"It isn't ok." Nathan let the heat from their flesh melt together as he quivered. "I never thought I would get you back. Not you, James or, Audrey."

Duke let his hands trail up under Nathan's shirt to caress his naked back. "I know, I didn't think for a second that I'd come back from the dead. Never dreamed, or hoped to get Jennifer back either." The older man felt the tensing of muscles under his fingertips and gripped tight to keep the younger man from pulling away.

Nathan only struggled for a second before he gave up and let himself fall back into Duke. "I'm so fucking thankful to have you back, don't get me wrong. But, after every single thing I did, to this town, to Audrey, to you." His nails bit into flesh with his grip. "I know I don't deserve this."

Duke could handle a lot of Nathan's shit, day in-day out, for hours on end most weeks, but not today. He loved this idiot but he could not in good conscience let Nathan continue to believe that. "Nate, you deserve this, you deserve to have something good, the both of us do damn it. We gave this messed up town everything we had, every day. Blood, sweat, and tears."

Nathan pulled away before letting his palms rest on Duke's flushed angry cheeks. "I think you're entitled to every good thing that happens from here on out, but I was a selfish son of a bitch, I should have let things go sooner, maybe..."

"Do you regret us." Duke cut in.

Nathan jerked back like he had been slapped. "What? No, of course not. I just..."

"Good. You were an asshole most days, Nathan. A bit self absorbed, true, but I think you get a pass. You had to try and concentrate so hard on just living without being able to feel." Duke backed him up into he counter. "You nearly killed yourself everyday just getting out of bed. You still do, from the glimpse of the badge I caught on you yesterday."

Blue eyes widened. "Duke, what are you doing?"

"Reminding you." He answered with a growl.

Nathan gulped. "We are in committed relationships, you, we can't just..."

Duke eyes flashed with contempt. "Just what, Nathan? Jennifer knows exactly what she has with me, we're solid. She knows that I love Audrey, that I love you, that we had a thing once a long time ago, and that's not going away."

Nathan turned his face away with shame. "I finally told Audrey last night, about-about us." 

Duke gentled his tone and turned Nathan's eyes back to him. "I'm not mad about that. I never was. I only told Jennifer to get her to come here and be more comfortable with me. I never would have said anything to Audrey. I just want you to listen to me."

Nathan let his head fall against his shoulder once more and agreed to hear him out.

"Nate, you have all of us here with you now. You have us because you loved us enough to fight this town, and you ended up having everything you loved taken away." He gave a cursory look all around Nathan's body. "It looks like you struggled to keep going but did it anyway."

Nathan kissed at his throat as he held him close to his body. "I get what you're saying. I just can't help thinking of the way we left things."

"We didn't leave anything undone, Nate. I can read you better than anyone in this town. We forgave each other for the fuck-ups." He leaned fully into his embrace. "We don't need to say anything. We have everything we ever wanted in life, women we're probably gonna marry, this town finally at peace, and we still have each other."

Leaving an extra kiss at his neck, Nathan pushed him back, and tried to straighten himself out with a bittersweet smile. "You're right. I'm pretty sure I'll need you to remind me again, though."

"You know I will." He answered back with conviction and wiped away the tears for Nathan. "Now, help me get this shit to the stateroom."

Nathan cherished his soft touch, giving in to the demand, and helped bring everything to the others. He allowed himself a few seconds to take in the people here in front of him. He never thought he'd have this but he was ready to accept it.

***

"I really wish you would go with Jennifer tomorrow." 

Duke was caught off guard as Nathan cornered him in his room. Jennifer had decided to help Audrey get James settled for the night and have a chat as sisters. They were all ready to head to bed after the eventful day of catching up. "Nate."

"Please, Duke."

He watched as Nathan squirmed under his scrutiny. "Fine. I'll have Gloria give me a check up if it will make you happy."

He watched as Nathan sighed with contentment, a soothed happiness reaching his eyes. He didn't want to go in for a check up but if it would ease Nathan's worries he would. It wasn't like it would kill him to do this one thing. "Go to bed, Nate. I want to actually get off this boat tomorrow."

He gazed at Nathan's back as he retreated from his room, passing Jennifer as she made her way back in. "Hey, how's James?"

"Finally asleep. Audrey and I finally talked about our problem, too." She gave him a weak smile, as she shut the bedroom door, and began to strip down for bed.

He leaned forward in the bed to reach for her hand as she slipped into one of his flannels. "Did you guys work it out?"

Her big brown eyes bore into his as she came closer to settle on his lap with a sigh. "We're working on it. But, I know so many answers before I even ask the question that it all seems chaotic. Like a kalidascope memory that blurs and bleeds everything together."

She shook her head as he clutched her body closer to his. "Did she have any idea why you had all of those memories that you shouldn't?"

Her nod seemed reluctant as she went to answer. " She thinks..." She huffed with annoyance. "Audrey thinks our father might have something to do with the memories I shouldn't have."

He couldn't control the grip he had on her with those words, just hissed through the anger as muscles spasmed, and kissed her shoulder in a sorry apology. 

Jennifer gave his hair a few forgiving strokes in comfort, and held him close, as she looked him in the eye. "It's not like I know anything about the guy. I don't trust him. I have an instinctive dislike of him, just to let you know, for thinking he could use you, but we both think he could help."

He ignored the opening she left him to give his opinion, and continued his apologetic kisses, skimming down her bare thighs with his fingertips.

She arched into him with a reluctant excitement. "I just don't understand everything and I need to. I'm so confused cause I know things I shouldn't, and haven't had the time to process any of it. I'm scared. I have no idea who I am anymore. I thought I had it all figured out and was ok with it, but now it's all wrong."

He caressed away the frustrated tears that fell from her eyes with gentle thumbs. He made himself take in a good long look at her, breathing out all of his upset-anger, and letting her see the passionate hope he held burried deep inside. "You are Jennifer Mason. The tiny spitfire with big doe eyes I've been entranced by ever since you busted me out of that hospital in Boston. Your hair may have gotten a bit longer, your body a little thinner, but you are still you."

A tear escaped her before she could get a hold of herself and give a watery smile. "You're such a charmer but flattery will get you nowhere."

"Really?" He lifted a dark seductive brow at the challenge, gripping her hips tight, and grinding up into her. She could only squeak in answer as he turned over quickly and flipped her underneath to trap her body. "I'm willing to bet you're wrong."

She wiggled around with a husky giggle trying to get away and shouted. "Duke!"

He clamped a hand down on her mouth to keep her quiet, and began grinding against her core, her dark eyes wide as he listened to see if they had been heard. "Shhh, you have to be quiet."

"Mmmhhhmmm." She answered him with a muzzled whine, nodding frantically, and the ache he had for her wonton need burned bright through his loins.

He slid his hand from her mouth slowly, and let his thumb tap erotically against her bottom lip, as he thought about what he should do next. The tip of her pretty pink tongue chose for him as it swiped out in wanton abandon to lick at him. That action brought forth a new concupiscence in him with his body strung tight and it had him releasing a deep groan from his chest. 

"I don't think we're gonna get any of that sleep we needed so bad tonight." Was the only last thing he said.


	6. Flowing On

Nathan was leading their little caravan of trucks to the coroner's office to see Gloria, both him and Audrey had out voted Duke and Jennifer on back up, so Dwight joined them again today and was pulling up at the rear to watch out for them. Nobody had been informed of their return to the living, but it seemed that with Nathan absent for the last few days, people began to worry, as they had known of Audrey's return.

It might be the inherent paranoia talking but driving into the heart of Haven was never more nerve wracking than it was now. Duke could feel the shocked stares digging into him, as he parked his truck and hopped out quickly, and went to Jennifer's side. She gripped his hand with a white knuckled grip as they went on ignoring the intrigued eyes stalking them. They didn't say anything to anyone as they headed towards the office door and waited for Nathan and Audrey to release James from his restraints.

Jennifer was a ball of nervous energy already and the blatant looks weren't helping to keep her calm. Audrey headed towards them immediately with an encouraging smile, as Nathan headed for Dwight toting his son on his hip, and after a short exchange nodded amd headed back towards them. He waved them on as he caught up and entered through the door locking it behind him.

Nathan gave them all a disgruntled frown when he looked up. "Gloria called Dwight and told him she is already waiting for you guys. Demanded that we stay in here and wait for you to be done." 

"Ok." Duke couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at the look of rejection, and just pulled Jennifer with him towards where he knew Gloria was waiting, sending a wave behind them.

***  
When they entered Gloria's office she handed them two cups and waved them back out the door with a pointed look. 

He was incredulous. "Really?!?" 

She rolled her wisened eyes and gave a put upon sigh. "Yes, now go. Whoever gets back first gets done first." 

As she pushed him out the door behind a more accepting Jennifer he quipped back. "What if we don't have to pee?" 

Jennifer looked back at him when she heard the loud smack Gloria gave to the back of his head, amusement dancing in her eyes. 

He decided to wait for her at the sink in the bathroom as she gave up the fluids needed for whatever tests were going to be run. He took in her relaxing posture as she stepped out of the stall and noticed him. "You ok?"

She gave him a nod and gestured to the stall door with a teasing hand wave. He gave an airy laugh at her and went on to do his business as she washed her hands and waited for him. When he was washing his own appendages, and fixing his clothes back into place, he felt a poke at the love bite she had made on his hip last night and grinned.

She ignored him again and pulled him back to Gloria's office. "Come on, Casanova." 

When they walked into the room the sealed cups we're hastily taken and set aside. He seemed to be up first as he was seated on a chair and given a once over. He tugged his jacket off as he saw Gloria reach for the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff on her desk. 

He couldn't help his wit as she put the tools to use. "What are you gonna do to us today, Doc?" 

She didn't even blink as she snarked back. "Don't start, Crocker. I just want the basics and you're going to give them to me if you don't want me to call Dwight in and have him hold you down." 

He gave a look full of betrayal at the coroner and shut up.

She finished up listening to all of his vital organs and began prodding at his joints. "There doesn't seem to be any abnormalities, so I'm going to move on to testing your reflexes and then take a small blood sample, ok?"

Duke couldn't keep the surprise from his voice. "Really, you're done already?"

Nobody could ever roll their eyes, continue working, and be exasperated like one, Gloria Verno. "Yes, idiot, quick check-up, urine sample, and blood test was all I needed. Did the same thing to everyone in town too."

"Why?" Jennifer spoke up as she still held on to his hand while the tourniquet was tied around his other arm.

When the small tube was filling up Gloria answered. "I had to make sure the troubles were gone somehow didn't I?" She pulled the needle free, and bandaged him, before she spoke again. "Usually, when we tested after the troubles were gone, the hereditary marker for it was dormant. This time around, everyone I checked came back with no genetic marker at all. No complications we're reported."

Duke inquired cautiously as he flexed his arm. "How did that happen?"

He waited and watched as Jennifer sat next to him offering her unoccupied arm out for Gloria's use. "We have no idea how it happened to be honest. I'm just glad it did. Nathan had a theory I am entitled to agree with, though."

"What did he think?" Jennifer blurted and kicked out as her reflexes were tested. 

He couldn't hold in his own theory. "Audrey."

Gloria grinned at his statement, and answered him with a nod, as she grabbed a new tournique to start the blood draw on Jennifer. 

"That was what they meant when they said love saved us, the corny bastards." Duke gave out an obnoxiously loud laugh.

Jennifer laughed quietly with him as Gloria finished up with a sober guise. "Nathan thinks this time was different because she had so much love in her for the people of the town. She wasn't being forced by the guard, hunted by a Crocker, or terrified for her son. He thinks the peace she went in with is what broke the curse, causing the marker for the troubles to disappear, and I just want to confirm it worked with the two of you."

She went to run the tests she needed to with their blood with a promise to return with the results in about fifteen to twenty minutes, leaving them to take comfort in one another as they waited.

***  
When she returned to her office it was to find that Nathan and Audrey had finally had enough of the waiting. She wondered in giving everyone a concerned frown as they all seemed to be playing with a giggling James. "I hope it's ok to give you these results with everyone in here?"

Everyone gave her cautious glances back accept Nathan. "Just tell me they're not troubled anymore."

She shook her head. "I can tell you that Duke is healthy, but not trouble free, and Jennifer seems to be the same. The tests came back like Audrey's, Nathan, no aether in the blood, but an extra marker still exists."

He calmed down just a bit. "So, is it the exact same thing like Audrey's or is there something to worry about?"

"My opinion?" Gloria shrugged at the enthusiastic nods. "In Jennifer's case, it's exactly like Audrey's. Duke's, on the other hand, seems to be stuck somehow between, dormant and reactive."

"Wait." Nathan moved closer to read out her reports. "You're saying his body has what, held on to the genetic code, and made it his own personal weapon?"

She agreed with another shrug. "I wouldn't call him a weapon necessarily, because his trouble isn't active, it just isn't dormant, or gone. I'd go with he's a failsafe."

Nathan handed her back the files with a dumbfounded look. "Failsafe for what?"

Audrey butted in with a frown. "For Croatoan."

Gloria agreed once more and then turned her attention straight to Jennifer. "Your tests came back with another anomaly, nothing like a trouble or curse, but still important. Are you comfortable with everyone, cause I am still a doctor, and can kick everybody out if you're not?"

Jennifer just took a deep breath and nodded. "Nathan seems to know already from that look on his face, so yeah, just hit me with it."

The motherly concern on Gloria's face as she ignored Audrey and Nathan was overwhelming, as she went and leaned against her desk, and bit her lip before carrying on.  
"When we found you, and finally got through to Duke, I made sure to do everything myself. I only did the preliminary tests to find out what had happened to you, asphyxiation was my conclusion, but I couldn't do the last test."

Duke breathed out through his trembling lips, with his body taught, and his eyes hard. "What didn't you do?"

Gloria straightened herself out. "I didn't do the pregnancy test. There was obvious evidence of recent sexual relations but I just couldn't do the test. Not when you were already destroyed by her death. I know you don't like being reminded about it, but you already had a child you could never meet, I didn't want to know or be the one to say you had another."

"I..uhh..I'm pregnant, then?!?" Jennifer muttered in to the dispute as she shared a stricken glance with her boyfriend.

Gloria nodded in agitation. "Yes, you are, and I don't see how that is possible. All the tests kept confirming the high hormone levels of pregnancy but I see absolutely no way you were as far along as the tests suggest when you died. And even if you got pregnant the day Audrey brought you guys back it's still too soon to see such a high amount of hormones."

Duke sat stunned with his brow furrowing in contemplation trying to keep hold of Jennifer's stare. "I think we need a minute you guys."

He was aware of Nathan giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder as he grabbed James from Audrey and walked out and it was really reassuring to watch as she gave a few comforting touches of her own to her surprised sister before she joined her son. Jennifer just gave a small smile in recognition until Gloria left the file for their pursual and closed the door.

"Jennifer?" The look of fear in her eyes had him up out of his chair, grabbing her up, and holding her tight. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Her voice was so soft when she spoke he had to concentrate to listen.

They pulled apart for just a second and tried to read what the other was thinking. 

Duke removed a hand from its' grip to caress her cheek and respond. "We're going to figure it all out right now, ok?"

She agreed with a hum, pressing her face into his palm, and released a big deep breath. "Ok. What can we do?"

His eyes burned into hers. "First, do you want this baby?"

He observed the tension draining away from her, as she stepped back into his arms, and rested her ear to his heartbeat. "I am absolutely terrified but I do, yes."

She could feel the muscles in his body unwind as he sighed. "That's good cause I do too."

She snapped her eyes up to catch his in surprise. "Really? I mean we knew it could happen when we forgot the condom that last time, but this is a completely mystical problem, are you sure you want to go through that again?"

He shook his head at her. "Last time I was seduced by a troubled woman and I almost died. Any desicion I could of made was taken from me before I could make it. Regardless of how this is possible, I want it. If I can have you both, healthy and whole, I want it, alright?"

"Mmmhmm." He felt her agreement more than he heard it as she burried her face into his chest soaking his top with relieved tears.

He destracted himself while he waited for her to calm down, by combing through her shoulder length hair, and rubbing her back soothingly. 

"Duke," She pushed herself away just a little to wipe her eyes, giving him an apologetic look, and leaning up to kiss his lips chastely. "We need to try and contact the armory cause I have questions that need answers, now."

He was reluctant but agreed with a kiss. "Alright, we can try to do that when we leave."

She moved in for a thankful peck and shifted around him to grab for the files left on the desk. "What are we going to do about us?"

He let the rest of the built up worry fall off of him as he snarked. "Unless you're talking about eloping, I don't think we can do anything."

"Duke!?" The stunned shock in her eyes combated every surprised gesture he had ever witnessed in his life.

He caged her in at the desk with his body and hugged her. "Sorry. I just got a little excited."

She leaned back against the brace of his arm and glared. "A little excited?"

He felt an anxious blush spread across his cheeks, as he leaned even closer to her, and made bashful eye contact. "I never thought I would get the chance to have this. I had a partner I loved and I couldn't handle it. I had a wife and she died trying to protect me. And I don't know if I ever told you in detail, but I have a daughter I wish I could have kept and loved. She was named Jean by her parents and I will never be able to meet her. I wished with everything I had that I could but Beetie and I signed away our rights with the closed adoption. Only thing we have is the one picture Audrey took of her and sent us."

He lifted her onto the desk and settled himself between her legs with an open smile. "I know the kind of life I was leading wouldn't have worked with a child at that time, but I also know that this baby is a happy surprise for us. I am one hundred percent sure that I want to do this with you, married or not. I was just joking before, but if that's something you want or need from me, I can make that happen."

She sat stunned with her hands clutching at his shoulders. The question wasn't really there but she heard the insinuation behind the assuring statement. It didn't even shock her that he accepted this so easily since he never was one to let something keep him down for long. His natural inclination to prevent any problem, including this new non-problem, from finishing what he had started with her so many months ago was just inevitable.

Jennifer let her fingers drift passed his ears and up the sides of his neck to brush along the shorn hair at his temples before pressing into his longer locks for a mutually comforting hold. She didn't know what to say as he leaned his forhead against hers and patiently waited for her input. "I think we need to worry about the little Crocker and where we're going to live first."

He grinned and pressed closer. "I do own a house you know? Not one I want to live in, but if it's still standing, we can sale it and buy something different. Might even be able to rebuild on the land if it's too far gone."

She wasn't even surprised by that news. "You own a house, a boat, and a sea side bar. Boy did I hit the jackpot in baby daddies. Here I was thinking we'd have to choose between baby proofing the boat or the apartment above the bar."

He pulled her into a crushing hug before stepping away. "Nah, you scored yourself a baby daddy who inherited his old childhood house and hates it. We'll figure it out together on what to do with it."

She hopped off the desk and into his arms. "I don't know how you keep me so calm when I know I would normally be freaking out but I love you for it."

He really wanted to take her away for a while when she said things like that, giving him those big sappy doe eyes, but he couldn't. "I love you, too. Didn't think I could love you anymore than I did but I think I've been proven wrong."

She tilted her head in confusion exposing her pale neck to his gaze as she urged him to elaborate. "You came back to me and you're gonna give me a family. The only thing I think I have ever been jealous of others for. And, to my understanding, the only thing standing in the way of our perfect coffee commercial moment is some anomaly in my blood."

She butted in quickly. "Mine too."

He headed towards the door towing her along. "No. Your problem is actually normal for you if it matches with Audrey's so well."

She pulled at his hand in askance as they met their friends at the entrance to the coroner's office and drew their attention. "What's the rush?"

He gave her a reassuring grin and turned back to address their friends. "We need to see if the armory is back because I wanna have a little chat with Croatoan and Vince," He raised their joined hands for emphasis. "And I think Jennifer and Audrey would like one with their dear old dad as well, so who's coming with?"


	7. Crystalline Deep

The vision standing before them as they hopped out of their trucks sent a shock through them. The old armory stood tall and foreboding in front of them. It put off such a repulsive vibe that none of them really wanted to go near. 

Duke was the first to shake off the bad feeling and turned to make sure Jennifer still wanted to go in. He took her in as she stood with apprehension as she stared up at the ominous building. Nathan looked like he bit into a lemon when he shot a glance his way and noticed Audrey did as well. 

Jennifer latched herself to his arm and pulled him along with her signature stubbornness as she followed behind Nathan and Audrey. He felt his chest tightening with every step forward but pushed on with the thought of his future. He was going to get the answers they all needed today so he and Nathan could raise their children without fear. 

*_*

Dwight stood by his truck with his arms crossed watching as they made their way up the steps, and hoped that they would all be coming back, before begining a mind numbing game with the little guy in his passenger seat nawing on a teething buiscut. 

*_*

Nathan couldn't help the fear that gathered in his chest when everyone entered the portentous building. He knew Duke was probably feeling the same all consuming distrust as he was as the door closed behind them with a resounding bang. As they all shared a skeptical look around the empty room, and a suspicious glance at each other, Vince appeared.

The caretaker gave everyone a contrite welcome. "Hello."

Watching Audrey take a step towards the old man twisted something in him. The feeling of Duke grabbing a hold of his arm was the only thing that stopped him from lunging. He met those dark orbs and let go a breath as Audrey began talking. 

"We have some questions that need answers." She didn't ask even if her tone suggested the option to deny the request.

Vince only nodded in understanding, crossed his arms in worry, and turned to a surprised Croatoan to quip with attitude. "You set this up, now give them their answers, so that they may leave."

"Didn't take you long at all to jog her memory." Nathan saw Audrey react to Duke's full body flinch, that he felt as Duke gripped his arm tightly, as he took in the man that used him not so long ago. 

Nathan caught Jennifer's sad frown as she pulled her boyfriend away to wrap him closer around her to distract him from the turbulent situation. "Didn't take her long after that to save us either."

He needed to stop being surprised by the tiny spitfire at some point in this lifetime. 

Audrey turned to share with her an upset glare at Croatoan. As he watched on, he couldn't for the life of him figure out how they had never put together the obvious connection. "What did you do?"

Croatoan lost his joking persona. "I gave you a gift."

Nathan witnessed Duke as he shifted Jennifer a bit farther behind him as the intense gaze left Audrey, settling on her with paternal curiosity, and didn't stop himself from butting in. "Why, what do you get out of it?"

The tired sigh that echoed out in the empty space left his body sagging as he leaned back on a wall that probably wasn't even really there. "I don't really get anything accept for maybe future visits. The gift was really for you four."

Vince was getting agitated. "Explain quickly. They can't be here for too long."

Duke spoke up with rage coloring his words. "What did you do to me?"

The shame filled acceptance that spread over the wrinkled man was frightening. "I made you my weapon."

"What!" Jennifer was trembling with aggression. "How could you do that to him?"

His blue eyes flashed for just a moment before he answered her. "I needed a surefire way to kill me if the worst should ever happen. I agreed to stay, so Audrey could live out her life with the family she loves, and to do that I blew pretty much all of the power I had recovered."

Jennifer paled. "You brought him back to kill you."

He shook his head. "I brought him back for you, and had Audrey bring you back for stable support learning to handle your combined powers. The added benefit of empowering Duke was a must. His death reminded me too much of my own to let it be."

Audrey placed a hand on his shoulder and asked. "How did you die?"

He couldn't resist the small quip. "In slow burning inches. I may be the monster in your story but I was once a King of my own: with a Queen by my side, a beautiful daughter joining us some years later, a fullfilling life of assisting the beings on this planet, and a talk of further family planning rounded out a pretty mundane life." 

Audrey pulled back as she recognized this story and leaned into Nathan's chest. "Then the accident happened."

He nodded with an uncaring wave. "Then Cordelia and I, sorry, you know her as Charlotte, we got caught up in the void. We didn't know she had an extra passenger over directing us and I got injured as we worked it out and left." 

Vince became sympathetic and patted his shoulder before disappearing with a pointed look. 

"Long story short, I couldn't control the power for too long, it always managed to overcome me. When I couldn't take the risk of harming my family anymore, I made them leave me behind, but I wasn't successful. I killed my own daughter for the rush of power in her blood. When I realized what I had done, I overpowered that monstrous part inside me, and brought her back. Then I fled."

Duke could see the similarities and hated them.

"When Mara began using the power I accidentally had given her, it drew on that darkness to empower me, using our bond to power itself through the empty. The void fed on her bitterness and the blood she spilled."

Audrey shivered with disgust. "I wasn't always like that."

Her father agreed. "No, you were headstrong and mischievous but never were you uncaring with your actions."

"I can recall some things but most of the time I can't relate it to a memory." She frowned.

He agreed once more. "Your mother took that away from you, not me, and I believe she only did it to assure you could move forward without any more remorse or bitterness." 

"Why?"

"Do you want all of those feelings of bitterness and hate that had consumed you back?" He growled.

She glared. "No, but I want to understand."

"You really don't." He sighed once more. "The truth is I don't have enough strength to fight this. If I get out, it will push me down until I'm just a shadow, and destroy everything. All I wanted to accomplish is this, bring you guys back together, and give you the power to be happy."

Jennifer was cautious as she stepped forward to ask her question, letting Duke grip tight to her. "So, giving James back to Audrey as a baby and accelerating my already miraculous pregnancy was to give us back the power to be happy?"

"What!?!" Croatoan was completely shocked.

Duke was as skeptical as ever. "You didn't know?"

"No." A callused hand covered his mouth in confusion. "I didn't have anything to do with this. I just gave Paige and James the extra power to resurrect you two. The only thing that could have been at fault is the augmentation of Duke and his affliction."

Jennifer gripped, nails biting, onto Duke's wrists to prevent his reflexive attack. "What does that mean?"

Dark blonde hair flung about as Croatoan shook his head. "It's not a bad thing. It just makes me wonder."

Audrey was angrily worried. "Explain, and hurry."

Blue met blue with a nod. "The Crocker curse you put on his family was meant to make them town outcasts and mercenaries for love. They have no daughters because you made it so we're no women could ever live with them."

Audrey flinched. "Why would I do that?"

"From what I've seen stored in the memories of this place, a Crocker tried to take advantage of you once, and you decided that any men in his family deserved misery. That is why none of the Crocker men had women who stuck around, or if they did, she died. It's also why Duke had a daughter with Helena." 

Croatoan frowned at Audrey.

"The conception of this child had to of come before their deaths and resurrected with them. I'm not sure why it would be accelerated unless it wouldn't have made it otherwise. Crocker's are made to be resilient, to survive with absolutely nothing, and adapt you see."

Nathan butted in as Duke curled into himself. "So the baby will be fine? Jennifer and Duke will be fine?"

Croatoan stepped close to meet everyone's eyes. "As far as I know, yes. The power I gave was uncorrupted from being trapped here. I used the tools Mara made in order to prevent myself from ruining your futures. If I for some reason get out, you can take me out without fear, and Duke will only have to absorb my blood to do it."

Jennifer and Audrey sucked in a harsh breath and shared a grimace. 

Jennifer spoke up one last time with a sad whisper. "Will the baby have this affliction, too?"

Everyone froze. Nathan couldn't help but to shield Duke as he became stricken at the revelation and hugged him tight to to his chest to keep him still. Audrey was shedding terrified tears as she grabbed for Jennifer's hand and said she was sorry.

"In a way yes, but not the Crocker curse. It will just have the same affliction you, Audrey, and James share." All the reassurance he could put into his voice bleed through. "Once you settle the small things you can do will become apparent. It's not bad. Your mother and I set out to help, not hurt."

Audrey wiped her tears away in frustration. "Your sure?"

He gave a solid nod and sincere smile. "As sure as I am that it will be a boy."

Audrey gave a confused head tilt. "How could you know that?"

Duke spoke up with apprehension. "It's a Crocker thing. Always has been boys born in my family, I was actually more shocked when Jean was born a girl than anything else."

Jennifer nodded as she understood. "Ok."

Croatoan tilted his head as if listening to something before addressing them once more. "You need to go. Apparently, too many feelings throw off Vince and his control of this place."

There was a silent understanding that passed through everybody as Croatoan stepped back and nodded for them to leave. "You can visit again if you need to, I know that you probably still need answers, but it will have to be spaced out over the year. No more than three times a year, I'm afraid, and this one counts."

Duke could only nod in understanding as he began towing Jennifer towards the door and opened it, more than ready to go home. He didn't bother to say goodbye as he headed out into the evening air. Duke pulled Jennifer gently out the open door after she gave a conflicted wave in parting to her father. 

Croatoan watched as Nathan and Audrey went to follow only for her to stop and turn back at the door blocking Nathan in. "I'll try to talk to Duke about visiting, maybe get Jennifer to come alone if that doesn't work, but I will bring James with us next time."

They observed the relieved acceptance that swept over the old man's face. "Thank you."

The flickering form of Vince coming to wave goodbye was the last thing they saw as they stepped out. 

*_*

The building had vanished by the time they met up with Duke and Jennifer at Dwight's truck. The behemoth of a man was dancing in place, rocking a fussy James, as he listened to Jennifer explain what had occurred. He was leaning down to her as he swayed, concern pulling his brow down and his face tight.

Duke stood to the side with a pensive look upon his face, elbows bracing his stance against the vehicle, and stayed silent as Dwight began asking questions. "So, everything is alright with you guys then?"

Jennifer answered as confidently as she could with a shrug. "All signs and statements point to yes."

"I think we all need to head home and think about our futures and reconvene tomorrow. We've had a lot of things thrown at us the past few days." Audrey and Nathan joined the inpromptu interrogation smoothly, and hoped to calm any turbulent waters before they got out of hand, the only interruption was from James as spotted his mother. 

Duke finally joined in. "I agree with Audrey. If all we have to look forward to is a Haven free of troubles and the possibility Vince slips with his hold of Croatoan, in which case I will be able to take care of it, then I'm all for a little TLC and future planning."

Nathan nodded along. "I couldn't agree more myself. You two got a miracle baby on the way to plan for, Audrey and I need time to plan out our next steps as well, and we can't do that if all we're doing is worrying about things that may not happen."

Dwight nodded his own understanding and crossed his arms now that they were free of a squirming child. "I get it. You guys say you're all ok, that we're all going to be ok, then I believe you."

Audrey let out a relieved sigh as she kissed her son's brow and stepped closer to the gentle giant. "We should take whats left of the week to settle and get together this weekend. I'd really like to meet Lizzy properly, and James could really use a friend like Aaron, not to mention you would be a big help to Nathan and Duke with the whole new dad thing."

He busted out laughing. "It's been a long time since I've been able to give out any help that didn't involve lying."

Duke actually laughed at that. "I can relate."

Jennifer rocked on her heels in enthusiasm. "Is that a yes or no to the help, cause even if Duke is too proud to ask, I'm not. I'm clueless and probably gonna need all of you to keep me from panicking."

Dwight sobered up quickly giving everyone a cursory glance. "Of course I'll help you guys whenever you need it. I'm not about to be going anywhere." He waited for confirmation nods opened his truck door. "Just give me a call when you're ready for this get together. I'll let Gloria and Vicki know about it when you do. Until then, you guys just figure what you need to out. I'll be around."

They all watched as he waved from his seat and drove off. Nobody said anything as they turned to each other. Audrey tried to speak, but Duke shook his head at her, stepping forward to give both her and Nathan a tight hug. 

He kissed the top of James' head as Jennifer squeezed into the huddle, and then pulled back with a grin as he held Jennifer close. "We're gonna head home, try and figure all of this out. You guys be careful and give us a call when you get home."

Nathan couldn't help his chuckle, but nodded along with the plan. "We will."

As they all buckled in and headed in opposite directions they couldn't help but feel free. They were all ready for this next wave and more than happy to ride it through together. Now, they just had to plan ahead for these daily obsticals domestic life would throw at them.


End file.
